Faiblesse
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sai, Sakura et Sasuke sont en pleine mission. Tout semble bien marcher, jusqu'à ce que Sai rentre au camp dans un état critique... Et à présent, tout commence à aller mal ! RomanceDrama mais ca finit bien


Faiblesse

Sai leva la main pour faire signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter. Sakura et Sasuke se figèrent à côté de lui et attendirent ses ordres. Cette fois ci, ç'avait été Saio, et non Sakura, à qui Tsunade-sama avait confié la responsabilité de cette mission. Et il s'en sortait très bien.

« Bon. On s'arrête ici pour la nuit.

-Quoi ? Mais Sai, protesta Sakura, ce n'est

même pas encore le soir, on pourrait continuer à avancer !

-On pourrait. Mais on ne le fera pas. Si nous continuons, nous pénètrerons dans le pays du Son, et il serait bien plus dangereux de passer la nuit là-bas. Nous pourrons continuer demain, en plein jour, quand nous aurons dormi. Des questions ?

-Hn, répondit Sasuke, qui avait déjà posé son sac.

-Bien. Alors vous pouvez commencer à défaire les sacs et à installer le camp pendant que je vais jeter un coup d'oeil dans les environs.

-Quoi ! S'écria Sakura. Tu n'iras pas près de la frontière seul ! Ce serait de la stupidité pure et simple !

-Je vais poser des pièges, au cas où. Je n'iari pas trop loin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et veille sur Sasuke. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir :

« Je n'ai aucun besoin qu'on veille sur moi.

-Puis-je te permettre de te rappeler que, même si tu as quitté Oto no Kuni, Orochimaru te considère toujours comme son prochain corps ? Tu ne dois rester seul sous aucun prétexte. Et je ne pense pas que ça ennuie terriblement Sakura de rester avec toi...

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Hurla Sakura, furieuse.

-Ca suffit, le sarcasme. On comprend ton point de vue, interrompit Sasuke.

-Je me disais bien, répondit Sai avec son sourire en coin.

Il allait partir lorsque Sakura le rattrapa :

« Je vais au moins envoyer un de mes clones avec toi.

-Non. Cela gâcherait du chakra inutilement.De toutes façons, tu ne devrais pas te faire du souci pour moi.

-Alors, promets-moi d'être prudent. »

Sai baissa les yeux et sonda ceux de Sakura. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une véritable inquiétude. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle puisse ressentir un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke. Cela le fit se sentir bizarre. Pas mal à l'aise. Simplement bizarre...

Il décida de ne pas aller chercher plus loin.

« D'accord. »

Il disparut juste sous les yeux de Sakura, qui resta là un moment, à regarder fixement là où il s'était tenu un instant auparavant avant de regagner lentement le camp.

Deux heures plus tard, elle et Sasuke avaient terminé d'installer le camp, d'allumer un feu et avaient même eu le temps de s'entraîner, mais Sai n'était toujours pas rentré. Sakura était de plus en plus inquiète, et Sasuke, malgré sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, était évidemment nerveux. Ils nh'en parlaient pas, cependant. Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Mais après une autre demi-heure d'attente, Sakura était prête à exploser, et bondit sur ses pieds :

« Je vais le chercher.

-Nos ordres sont de rester ici, au camp.

-Il doit être en danger, sinon il serait déjà revenu !

-Il n'a pas dit quand il reviendrait. Il est sans doute sur le chemin du retour.

-Alors, je le rejoindrai à mi-chemin ! J'y vais. Toi, tu restes là. »

Elle était en train d'attacher son étui à shuriken à sa cuisse. Sasuke soupira et finit par se lever aussi.

« Pas question. Je viens aussi. »

Sakura n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.Et puis, avoir un Uchiwa à ses côtés étaient un atout non négligeable.Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigeait vers l'orée de la clairière, lorsqu'elle se figea en poussant une exclamation.

Sai s'avançait vers elle en titubant, sa main crispée sur son côté en sang, du sang coulant de son visage.Il semblait avoir utilisé ses dernières forces pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il vit Sakura, il étendit la main :

« Sa... Sakura... Au secours... »

Sakura se précipita, s'étonnant confusément qu'il puisse être encore sur ses pied et vivant, et posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme, essayant de malaxer son chakra pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi, elle passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers Sai :

« Tiens bon, ça va aller dans une minute. »

Son regard lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle tenta de reculer en hâte, mais c'était trop tard.

Le faux Sai, souriant toujours ce sourire affreux, lui enfonça le kunaï dans le ventre. La kunoichi grogna, sous le choc, et tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre, sentant la vie s'échapper d'elle en même temps que le sang.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu voir ce qui s'était passé, car il était derrière elle, mais un coup d'oeil au visage du ninja ennemi lui suffit pour tout comprendre, et il passa devant Sakura en activant son Sharingan. Le combat commença.

Lorsque Sai arriva enfin au camp, et vit Sasuke se battre contre ce type qui lui avait volé son apparence, et Sakura qui gisait à terre en perdant tout son sang, il faillit perdre la tête et son contrôle sur lui-même. Il dessina rapidement une horde entière de tigres d'encre qui bondirent pour achever ce type d'Oto no Kuni( probablement), et se tourna immédiatement vers Sakura.

Sasuke le rejoignit immédiatement. Sai s'agenouilla à côté de la med-nin blessée, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Serrant les dents, il essaya d'estimer combien de temps elle pouvait encore tenir, mais il n'était pas médecin, et son appréciation n'était de toutes façons pas très encourageante. Il se tourna vers son équipier encore conscient :

« Comment avez-vous pu vous laisser berner par un simple Genjutsu ! Tu es un Uchiwa, ou quoi ? Et moi qui croyais que Sakura était douée pour les détecter, elle aussi ! Qu'est-ce que...

-Ce que nous avons vu, c'est toi qui entrait dans la clairière, dans un état critique ! Sakura a paniqué, c'est compréhensible !

-Non ! Je l'ai vue rester calme lorsque Naruto, ou toi, étaient blessés ! Elle aurait dû vérifier que c'était bien moi, c'est une affaire de bon sens pur et simple !

-Elle ne pouvait pas rester calme. Personne ne peut conserver son bon sens en voyant la personne qu'on aime en danger. »

Sai le dévisagea, essayant de déterminer q'il plaisantait ou pas. Ca ne semblait pas exactement le bon moment.

« En ce cas, je serais plutôt d'avis qu'elle devrait perdre son calme quand TU es blessé.

-Imbécile. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde avec ces yeux-là. Cela dit...

-Cela dit, c'était stupide de sa part. Mais je ne suis plus étonné. L'amour rend les gens faibles. Un vrai ninja ne devrait jamais tomber amoureux.

-Sai, c'est...

-Pour l'instant, notre priorité, c'est de la sauver. Une seconde... »

Sai décrocha sa gourde de sa ceinture, et en vida une partie sur le visage de Sakura, en y mêlant du chakra pour lui donner plus d'efficacité. Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux, il ne perdit pas de temps :

« Sakura. Tu dois te soigner immédiatement, ou tu vas mourir. »

La jeune med-nin reprit avec peine contrôle sur elle-même, et essaya de se redresser pour malaxer son chakra. Mais elle comprit vite qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Je suis désolée... Il ne me reste plus assez de forces...

-Utilise le chakra que je te transmets. » Répondit Sai en l'aidant à s'asseoir, et enposant légèrement ses mains sur ses épaules.

De derrière lui, Sasuke vit le chakra bleu de Sai passer dans le corps de Sakura et se transformer en chakra vert de med-nin, pour ensuite soigner les blessures. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les blessures se refermer sous l'effet du chakra de Sai.

Le peintre tint bon jusqu'à ce que Sakura ait terminé, et se soit évanouie à cause de l'effort, et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle était hors de danger.Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, les tourna vers Sasuke :

« Elle a utilisé une grande partie de mon chakra, je vais devoir me reposer. Je suis désolé, mais peux-tu veiller sur elle pendant que je dors ?

-Oui. Et sur toi, tant que j'y suis, ajouta Sasuke avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

-Merci. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre du repos. Et c'est à cause d'elle... Je viens de me rendre compte que... Qu'elle me rend faible, moi aussi. »

Et, sur ces mots, Sai s'endormit. Et Sasuke, en s'installant pour monter la garde, pensa que Sai allait être encore plus difficile à manier à présent. C'était probablement ce qu'il dirait de plus clair en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Pauvre Sakura. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge, avec celui-là...

°°°

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de la traduire... Reviews ?

Takara Hatake


End file.
